a long way from home
by KatnissEverdeen1995
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice. This story is story is an in progress story and will seem choppy. If you would like to help me please message me with idea's or if you want to be my beta. I have tons of stories in my head and just need help to get them out. this story it is all human. What would happen if Emmett and Kelsi were together for years and Emmett is deployed.


Kelsi's POV

I looked at the little stick in my hand again not believing what it said.

It said clear as day:  
PREGNANT

I had been getting sick all morning and knew something was up, I never get sick. So I went out and bought a pregnancy test, thinking nothing of it. I looked at my calendar on my phone and noticed I hadn't had my period for 2 months, but that's not un-normal for me. I had been on birth control for years now so my periods came few and far a part. At least I knew who the father was, my long-term boyfriend, and almost fiancée, Emmett. Emmett had just been deployed about a month ago and wouldn't be back for almost a year. This is really going to suck, I thought as my cell phone started ringing. "Hello?" I say not recognizing the number when I answer.  
"Hey there sexy." A booming voice says  
"EMMETT!" I yell into the phone.  
"Hey Babe, why are you so excited all of a sudden?" He asks a little scared, because I've always been the quiet one.  
"Emmett, I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out, ok? You can't get mad either." I say rambling.  
"Ok." Is all Emmett says confused.  
"I'm pregnant Emmett." I say quietly into the phone  
"What did you say babe, I couldn't hear you?" He asks concerned.  
"I'm pregnant." I say a little louder. The other end of the phone goes silent.  
"Emmett?" I say questioningly.  
"I'm still here babe. That's amazing! How though, I thought you were on the pill?" He questions. He knows he is my first and only guy I've been with that way, so he knows its his.  
"I don't know, I just took the test before you called, because I've been getting sick all morning." I say.  
"Are you ok babe?" He asks me.  
"How are we going to do this Emmett? Your going to be gone for about a year, and I'm about a month or two pregnant. And what if you don't come back? I cant do this on my own Emmett! Who is going to grab the things I cant reach when you're not here?" I say freaking out...  
"Babe calm down... We don't know for sure. Why don't you make an appointment to go see the doctor. Their tests are more accurate." Emmett says

*******************************************  
4 months later

Emmett's POV

"Emmy when are you coming home?" Kelsi asks me for about the thousandth time.

"I don't know babe, I'm trying to get leave right before the babies are born, but it's really hard." I say looking around the barracks, almost everybody was gone, but I couldn't leave yet, I had so much more to do. I wouldn't tell Kelsi this, but I was afraid to come home. I was afraid that I would be a horrible father. I wouldn't... No I couldn't tell Kelsi this, she would just laugh at me and tell me to get over it. Ok maybe that was just my imagination, but I'm just so scared. I don't know if I can help take care of triplets. Yep triplets! Kelsi went to the doctors right after we found out she might be pregnant. And we found out that she was about a month or two along. Today she just got back from her first ultrasound and learned we are having triplets.

********************************************  
3 months later

Kelsi's POV

I'm finally going to see Emmett again. After almost 7 months Emmett is going to be coming home today. He's missed so much of my pregnancy. He hasn't been there to see my stomach grow or to see the ultrasounds with me. I miss him so much, but today he's coming back and my best friend Jacob is driving me to pick him up.

"Jake are we there yet?" I say from the passenger seat. It feels like we have been driving forever, but it's probably only been half an hour.

"Not yet, why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we get closer." Jake said

"Fine." I say as I attempt to get some sleep, but then what feels like a second later Jake is waking me up saying we were there. As soon as I heard that I woke up and looked outside and surly enough we were at the airport, and Emmett's plane should be landing there any minute.

When we get in the arrivals board says his plane landed, so we go and wait by the terminal he should be coming out at. All of a sudden we here clapping and I look up and see Emmett. As soon as I see him I start to waddle my way over to him. When we reach each other he picks me up and twirls me around kissing me in the process. Than when he finally puts me down I hear clapping and whistles, making me automatically blush.

"Hey there sexy mama." Emmett says, making me blush even more.

"I've missed you so much!" I say as I start to cry.

"I know baby I have too, but I'm here now." He says kissing me. I look down blushing not used to any PDA. When I look back I see Emmett down on one knee looking up at me smiling holding a ring in his hand.

"Kelsi will please do me a great honor and say yes?" Emmett asks

I look at him smiling and start to cry saying "Yes Emmett Yes I will." Than he kisses me and puts the ring on my finger. Everybody around us are clapping and saying congratulations.

When we get back to the car, I stop and cry out in pain, before I can fall Emmett catches me. I look down and see my water broke and I'm going into labor. Emmett and Jake get me in the car. Emmett in the back with me and Jake driving as fast as he legally can to the hospital. Emmett is trying to help me through the pain with no prevail. As soon as we get to the hospital the nurses take me back to the birthing room, trying to separate me and Emmett. After me screaming at them and Emmett showing them his military ID they let him come back with me.

********************************************  
After almost 9 months and a very long labor later my precious triplets are finally born. We had two bouncing baby boys and a precious baby girl. The first-born was Tyler Keith McCarty, he was 3 pounds 10 ounces. My second born Anthony Daniel McCarty, he was 3 pounds 11 ounces. Last but not least my precious little baby girl Isabella Anne McCarty, she was only 3 pounds 5 ounces. Isabella already has Emmett wrapped around her little fingers. With one cry she has Emmett running to her every need.


End file.
